


Ugh. Simps.

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [21]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Competition, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jealousy, M/M, Mexican Dream - Freeform, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: Quackity hears his husbands complain about having to deal with Wilbur and Dream being simps, so being the amazing person he is he sets a trap(this isn't a good story btw)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Ugh. Simps.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems worse than all the others, I just lost a lot of the story when I opened it this morning. Things were missing, and I'm all over the place at the moment.
> 
> Also, at the start it talks about 
> 
> (this was a request from Wattpad)

He had been walking down the prime path and saw both of his husbands. Sapnap and Karl seemed to be talking about something, and they both seemed to be complaining about it. What they were talking about he wasn’t sure, but he would find out soon. He ran towards his lovers, yelling their names as loud as he could.

When they saw him they immediately seemed to brighten. He hugged them before kissing them both. This would be one of the few moments he could see both of his lovers at the same time so of course he would appreciate it as much as he could. Sapnap was almost always busy whenever Quackity and Karl finally managed to get time off.

As they greeted each other he didn't let go of their hands. Asked what they were saying about moments prior. Sapnap said they were talking about Dream and Wilbur being obviously in love yet either in so much denial or fear that they didn’t do anything about it.

They weren't sure, but it was getting tiring for both of them.

Wilbur and dream have been attracted to each other for a while now. And sadly it was painfully obvious to anyone besides the two, well he was pretty sure that at least Dream knew the brunette likes him, yet he was too negative no matter how 'realistic' he called himself.

Sapnap had to see the blond pin for the brunette. Sometimes when they played things like manhunt or just sparred someone would mention Wilbur, and the blond would lose immediately. It was funny at first, but now they literally have to make a rule so that it wasn't allowed to even name the musician whenever the blond was around. Because something happened to the blond that he would just short circuit or something.

Karl complained about their president simping so hard for the masked man. How Wilbur would stop working whenever someone said Dream had entered their country, leaving his office and heading out saying lame excuses. It was clear he would look for the blond and if he didn't find him he would be moody for the rest of the day. It was annoying and a bit concerning.

Upon hearing from his lovers, Quackity did the only thing he knew would get one of them to do something. Competitions! Both men were competitive and never backed down when the prize was worth it. And if they were so whipped with each other he doubted they wouldn’t take part.

He gave it a pondering moment. Trying to figure out who would get the best entertainment out of them all for the sake of winning something they already had. Someone who wasn’t very level-headed when it came to making decisions on the spot, who would let emotions get to him, and someone who didn’t have anything to lose.

Yeah, he chose Dream.

Even if it would be fun to get Wilbur, the man had a country to run and would be too much of a good sport to continue in the competition if it seemed the raven was winning. Knowing how he was, the brunette would be right to assume that he was better.

Like come on look at him! Quackity was smooth when it came to flirting (though his lovers would disagree, that didn’t matter). He not only managed to get Karl, someone many people wanted to have as a lover. But also Sapnap, who was his darn enemy! Of course, he was better.

With that in mind, he got Sapnap to agree to bring Dream over to L’manberg. Quackity didn’t say anything but that it would be amazing. Well minus saying that they shouldn't worry because he loved them.

This plan could potentially ruin his relationship if his husbands took it literal. And he was not breaking his marriage just because of some stupid competition. He worked hard for it, and he kept it for as long as he could.

For as long as Sapnap and Karl decided to love him (hopefully forever but with the wars going on he wasn’t sure)

The next day Sapnap called, claiming he had managed to get their entire team to agree. Which meant the legend himself would be there! Of course, he immediately called Karl and told him to get Wilbur’s ass on the festival grounds as soon as he could.

Going to his house, and grabbing the mask he used weeks prior when goofing off with the dream team, he ran back to L'Manberg. Excitement clear on his face as he got closer to where everyone was. They used the excuse of a festival to get the blond to come over.

The moment Dream saw him he started laughing stating he should've told him, so he could've come prepared. Of course, seeing the opportunity to make a joke, he took it as he waited for Karl to come with Wilbur.

They spoke with no worries about who was on what side, or who was going to win. Basically no pressure of war on their backs, which was a good sign if he was considering what he was about to do in a couple of moments. Whenever Karl decides to bring Wilbur.

When the brunette finally came, the blond did seem more hesitant with his words and actions.

He really didn't want to know if he chose the wrong person. He wanted entertainment, so he made a quick decision, and started flirting with the brunette.

Talking to the president in Spanish, though he was making sure it was somewhat understandable, so the blond could know what he was saying. It just started out with Quackity complimenting the brunette's smile. Then move it up a notch to invite him on some type of date. 

And it seemed it worked as he felt glaring before Dream joined in.

Perfect!

"You know you look lovely? It's a shame we're not together. Would make a cute couple" Quackity saw this and wanted to start screaming the word yes, but he hadn't had enough fun. So he continued the game. Making sure his husbands were somewhere close, hopefully close enough they could hear the free show he was making.

"Sabes, ignoralo. Yo soy mejor que esa cosa! Just look at me, we're perfect for each other," seeing the blond already glaring at him, he smirked as he got closer to the brunette, practically pressing himself against the brunette.

Thankfully the mask kept his giddy expression hidden from everyone else. Dream wouldn’t have taken the bite otherwise.

"How about we go to my house later on? Sabes pasar la noche juntos"

Wilbur was left flustered. The raven had gotten too close to his boundaries, and he didn't appreciate the phrases leaving the raven. Especially the intentions behind his words. It was all just confusing and the fact the blond had joined in made everything worse.

Of course Dream was quick to act as well when he saw what the raven was doing.

He moved the raven aside and hung his arms around the brunette looking over at Quackity. Masked removed long ago. Green eyes seeming to shine with cruelty behind them.

If it weren’t for the fact this was his entertainment he would’ve probably run the other way the moment he made eye contact. Mainly because those eyes rooted him to the spot for a moment, sending shivers through his body. He wasn’t going to mess with Dream’s feelings later on.

"You know Quackity he'll be too busy with me to spare you a second thought" he was draped over the brunette who seemed to be a flustered mess. His face flushed red and eyes wide.

Mexican Dream looked over to where he knew his husbands were (not really it was more of a guess, though he wouldn’t admit it), and saw them snickering before they came over and pulled him away. He yelled out a congrats, leaving Dream to deal with the flustered mess they created.

"There was no way that worked," he muttered out loud as Karl laughed along with Sapnap. Both of them saying that it had worked and that the blond was currently freaking out.

Looking back at the blond and the brunette, he knew it worked. 

The blond was panicking. He hadn’t only openly flirted with the president of the opposing side, Basically inviting the man he claimed to hate when the war started to his house.

His house no one had ever been in or even knew existed. He had pushed Quackity away for no reason!

Though that was better than admitting he had taken the bait that Quackity had put out for him so easily.

He took the bait and the other was ecstatic about it. It was so obvious he was planning something the moment he had the mask. He had taken part in whatever Quackity wanted and made a fool of himself.

He quickly started mumbling excuses as he backed away from the brunette. It will be so awkward from then on forward. Dream refused to stay for another moment, quickly trying to leave as he mumbled another apology.

When he was turning away he felt someone grab his wrist. He stared at Wilbur and his hand around his wrist.

The brunette seemed hesitant about whatever he was doing. Still seeming fazed and determined though. Hesitance was what made the blond uncomfortable. He knew the brunette, he knew the president would never hesitate to do something when he thought it was a good idea.

And based on the look in his eyes, whatever he was going to do wasn’t a good idea.

“Do you like me?” He asked, looking at the unmasked blond. Deciding to brush aside his joy that the blond had taken his mask off in front of him. Ignoring that there were only a few people who had seen him, that only being the dream team as far as he knew.

Dream was confused. He wasn’t sure why but he was. His mind was all over the place. Excuses still being created just moments ago, then he had to deal with realization of what had happened, so everything was jumbled. He let out a small sound signalling he didn’t understand.

Sighing, the brunette decided to expand his question. He wanted an answer and they both knew he wouldn’t let Dream go until he got one.

“Do you like me Dream? Because I’m sure that no one would’ve acted out like that unless out of jealousy… and I doubt it was because you were jealous of me,' the brunette explained as he moved the blond closer to him.

Immediately it seemed like he was hesitant. His maskless face revealing everything passing through his face. Just waves of emotions.

Dream kissed Wilbur. Not long and passionate, but short and careless. He didn't care if it ruined their already screwed relationship. He wanted to get the point across and that was it. After that Wilbur still hadn't let go of his hand and Dream never feared anything besides at this very moment.

The way Wilbur stared at him in shock, it didn't set good ideas through his head. Alarms rang loudly, screaming at him to get as far away from the president.

Wilbur pulled him towards him, giving him a kiss on the forehead as he looked at the blond in the eyes. It was awkward for him to be stared at so fondly.

Dream didn't know why he wanted to hide but at that moment he didn't like having all the attention on him.

"You know, you're cute when you're jealous" 


End file.
